STRANDED
by TMadison
Summary: ONE SHOT- Daniel is put in a difficult position.


**STRANDED- ONE SHOT**

_Author's Note- This one shot is connected to the others (guess it's almost like a series...huh? LOL) It is closely connected to my last one shot- LATE. Daniel is in a difficult position in this short one shot._

* * *

"Tyler…I know that you aren't Danielle's father but I need you to take her for me. It breaks my heart that I can't be there." Daniel gazed out the airport window to see the Meade Publication plane, just sitting there. "I don't see what else I can do. I'm stranded."

"I don't know…I mean, it's supposed to be at the photo shoot late…," said Tyler on the other end of the line.

"It's a Meade Publication. Just have them postpone it? This is a family emergency."

"Isn't that abusing our power? I…Wilhelmina isn't going to like it." Tyler told him.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her? They can just have the photo shoot tomorrow. Anyway…I don't think even Wilhelmina stands a chance against a heartbroken seven year old little girl? Danielle has been so excited about the father/daughter dance."

"Fine…I'll do it. I'll figure something out but you need to do everything in your power to get here. I love my niece but there is no way that I can replace you, Daniel."

"I know. I'm doing my best." He looked around wishing that his assistant would return with some news. "Emma Leigh is checking to see if we can get another flight or another private plane or something. This airport is pretty bare….I don't even think they get normal flights."

"Emma Leigh is with you?" Tyler asked with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah."

"Does Betty know?"

"No…" Daniel said hesitantly.

"You are in so much trouble. You better watch out that woman has her eye on you," Tyler laughed.

"Just don't tell Betty. I'll tell her."

"Hey…I'm not getting in the middle of it," said Tyler. "When it comes to Betty, you are on your own, brother."

With that, Daniel hung up the phone. He knew that Betty was going to kill him. She had warned him about Emma Leigh shortly after he had hired her. When he interviewed her, she reminded him of a blonde version of Betty when she first became his assistant over 15 years ago. She was cheerful, intelligent and resourceful.

Shortly after she started working with him though, a transformation began that he had tried to ignore. After all, he was a happily married man.

Now he knew that Betty was going to give him hell for this. Normally, she would just brush it off. Lately though, she had been emotional and irrational. He knew he could blame that on the pregnancy hormones.

He looked up to see Emma Leigh rushed towards him with a coffee in her hand. She walked as quickly as her stilettos would allow her. Her perfect figure…her long blonde hair whipping around...and well…her other assets were on display, as he has realized the neckline of most of her outfits seemed to plunge lower with every week she had worked for him.

On shoulder, he could hear Becks telling him to enjoy the view. After all, he was married, not dead.

On the other shoulder, he could hear Betty telling him to stop staring at Emma Leigh's boobs….or he was going to be taking up permanent residence on the couch.

Yep. Daniel was in some kind of hell. If he managed to survive the day without having a heart attack every time she bent over, exposing her cleavage, Betty was going to kill him when he got home.

He pulled his eyes away as quick as possible.

"Mr. Meade, I have everything…" Emma tripped slightly and the cup of coffee splashed onto his shirt.

Daniel jumped, burned by the scorching coffee. It was down his shirt and onto his pants. He drops his cell phone to the floor and it crashes to the floor.

"Oh….Mr. Meade. I'm so sorry. I'm such a klutz." She put the cup down and took a napkin and started to clean him up. He took the napkin from her just before she could reach below the belt.

Daniel backed off. "No…I got it."

"I'm sorry, Daniel." She said apolgetically.

"It's Mr. Meade." Daniel stopped trying to dry his coffee stained shirt. "Did you get another flight…a car…anything?"

"I did. I called the office and let them know where they could find us. The plane should be fixed in the morning. For the time being, I got us a hotel room for the night." Emma Leigh said with bright white smile.

"Uh…." Daniel could see his life flash before his eyes at that moment. Emma Leigh moved closer.

"After all, we need to get you out of those clothes right away before you catch your death…Daniel"

"No…I'm going back to New York, even if I have to walk. Enjoy the room."

"Daniel, you are being irrational. The plane will be fixed in the morning." Emma Leigh rolled her eyes. "There is nothing that is so important that we have to go tonight."

"There is…it's called my family." Daniel grabbed his bag and headed for the exit of the airport. He didn't care what he had to do. He was going to get home to them as soon as possible.

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
